rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Uber Oni
Note: Uber Oni is not corrupt because corruption is not needed, you just need to fight ''Big Hoss' Shadow.'' Description Uber Oni is an Uber class that deals very high amounts of damage through powerful combos. How to Obtain * Find Big Hoss as a max Oni * Fight his shadow (enemy npc who is a max uber oni) * After defeating his shadow you complete your quest * 500 valu and 20 insight per skill. (2000 Valu, 80 Insight for max) Abilities Actives * Consuming Flames '-' You buff yourself immensely, scaling with the number of enemies around you, any house members around you will lower the potency of this buff * Rampage - '''You perform a demon step motion, except moving much further and faster. When you hit someone with this, you begin to unleash a barrage of attacks on your opponent, dealing massive damage. * '''Augimas - '''You charge a black ball of flames in your hands. When released, you shoot the ball as a projectile which will explode on contact applying the black flames. Blockable. ** '''RMB: Instantly fires 3 smaller Augimas, which do around the same damage if you hit all of them but do not explode on impact. Can pass through multiple targets. The power and blast radius of this move scales with how long you charge it. Blockable no matter how long you charge. * Misogi - ''' You can use the RMB of Rising Dragon (Goshyrou) without needing to land the last hit of the LMB version. Applies burn but does not break block. '''Passive * '''Sunaikinti's Style - '''All of your punches afflict your target with black flames, preventing them from charging mana. Your demon step won't cause you to fall, essentially allowing you to glide and negate all fall damage. Notes * You can use Rampage as a mobile move. * One counter to Rampage is to start bunny hopping. You can tell when an uber oni is going to use this by their stance along with no movement and invincibility frames. * You can normal block Misogi. There is also visual cue for this being the arm movement of the uber oni along with your screen being tinted gray. * Using Consuming Flames with a lot of players/monsters nearby will make you very tanky. * If Consuming Flames is activated, if you axe kick an enemy and kill them, you will heal roughly 40% of your HP. * Big Hoss's shadow has opal enchant. * Uber Oni requires no alignment gain. (No corruption or purity) * If you try to help in the fight of Big Hoss's shadow, Big Hoss will teleport behind you and kill you. * If you get knocked in the battle and someone tries to pick you up Big Hoss will say "Think you can cheat me, fist only pal." and the shadow will disappear * If you lead Big Hoss's shadow to a bed dialog will pop up saying "YOU THINK MY SHADOW GETS TIRED? NOPE, TRY AGAIN" * A guide on how to beat Big Hoss: When starting the fight, demon step away from Big Hoss at the right time to iFrame the misogi. Continue to dodge his attacks by demon stepping in a triangular path, try to stay a good distance away from Hoss. When he tries to use Augimas (fireball) on you, rush to him and use Rising Dragon before he fires it. Demon step away and restart the process. Big Hoss's shadow will die in 3-4 successful rising dragons. Do not get overwhelmed by his combos, and don't try to fight him head on. Big Hoss will win if you try to fight aggressively, so instead play defensively. * Big Hoss's shadow is very reminiscent of an uber faceless's shadow, however it is unknown how he learned the technique, since your first dialogue with him suggests that he's new to Khei. Trivia * Sunaikinti's Style is similar to Drakabliukas in Tales from the Valley; as it creates black flames from their fist and deal fire damage/block mana. * Out of all the Ubers in the game, Uber Oni is the only class that requires you to stay neutral, and the only class that requires Valu. Perhaps it is because Big Hoss just wants a McChicken. * The skill "Rampage" was orginally named "Raging Demon" in reference to Akuma's / Ryu's famous super combo, which also involved demon-stepping into an extremely powerful attack barrage, however it is more similar to Kage's Raging Demon rather than Akuma's or Ryu's. The name was changed for an unknown reason, presumably for originality or copyright. Category:Uber Classes